BNH to POF
by IzLiz
Summary: After the boys hand their night of fun with the girls, they can't get their mind off of that night. They plan to have it again but this time 7 will make it a party on the floor. Sequel to GNO to BNH.
1. Chapter 1

Black*Star's POV

It had only been a few day since we had our "fun" and I'm still sore as hell. I could feel where each set of nails had dug into my flesh and yet, I smiled. That was the best night of my life. I bet that not a single god has had that much fun. I brushed past Soul in the hallway who, every time, would blush slightly, making me want him more and more.

Kid would question why we would all act weird around each other but how were we supposed to tell him we fucked each other? The thought of me in Soul while he was being kissed and sucked by Maka ad Tsubaki made me hard and I placed my book bag on my lap. The son of death gave me a curious glance before turning back to Sid, who was rambling,

At that moment I scanned over the boy and felt myself harden even more. I wonder what he would feel like? I shook my head, hoping to clear it, but only to have anther thought pop into my head. Fivesome. A moan escaped my lips but the bell covered it up and I slammed my head into the desk.

Soul's POV

Damn Black*Star had to be so hot! I saw him set him bag on his lap, but not before the bulge in his pants was spotted. My hand clamped over my mouth to keep from laughing, at least I knew how to hide it. Though it is painful, I had worn a cup for the last few days, hiding the fact that every time I looked at my partner or our best friends I hardened.

I would have to tell him later, but I caught him glancing at Kid before slamming his head into the desk. Eye brows knitting in confusion I looked at the boy in black. I didn't notice, until now, how handsome he really was. The taste of blood filled my mouth as I bite on my lip to keep from whimpering. The cup dug into my skin and it hurt like hell.

"Soul?" Maka looked at me worried. I knew the pain probably showed on my face so I composed myself the best I could to smile at her. Pink rushed to her cheeks and she crossed her legs. "Stop it Soul!" She turned back around, while Tsubaki was walking into the room. Her eyes shot up to us and a smile played on her lips before she joined Black*Star at their desk. I saw his body tighten and I swallowed hard.

Maka quickly pulled a note book from her bag and wrote a note, passing it to me.

"We should invite them over tonight. I can't take this anymore!" It said and the pain between my legs worsened. I scrawled back as quick as I could. "Invite Kid too. We need to tell him." She read then looked at me shocked.

I took the paper and wrote three words. "Look at Black*Star." She glanced at the blue haired beauty and covered her mouth. He had managed to cover it from everyone who wasn't specifically looking, but I knew Maka could see it. She hissed under her breath, "That's because of Kid!"

"I think so, slightly anyway." I snickered, before the thought of Kid joining us poped into my head. I put my head on the desk and grabbed my crotch.

"Tell Tsubaki." I whispered, resisting a moan. She nodded and when Sid wasn't looking she threw a note to her. The ninja sword picked it up and read it glanceing both at me and Black*Star. A smile came to her lips and she nodded.

(Dark Side: HELL YEAH! SHE WROTE A SEQUIL!)

IzLiz: *rolls eyes* Thanks Dark. Not like they couldn't tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Black*Star's POV

I tried so hard to not think about later to night, but the more I tried the more I failed, getting myself harder and harder. "Is the day over yet?" I groaned to Tsuabaki. She laughed and grabbed her books from her locker. "One more class and then we can meet up with the others. Kid is coming over too, while Liz and Patty go shopping." I slammed my face into the locker with a loud bang. "Don't tell me THAT!"

She laughed and made sure no one was looking before she lightly moved her hand across my pants. "Why not?" She said rather seductively. I hardened even more and backed away from her. "Damn it, Tsubaki!" She giggled and walked off to class.

Kid walked beside the four of us trying to make conversation, but Soul and I couldn't. We practically ran ahead into the apartment, and let the girls tell the story. We hid in Soul's room and listened through the door. "Well...um...you see..." Maka tried, but failed, similar to Tsubaki's explanation. I looked through the key hole in the door and heard a soft thud from behind me.

I turned and saw Soul striping, and my jaw dropped. "What are you-" " Let's just show him!" Soul wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. I lost all will power and gave into to his hungry lips.

Soul's POV

He didn't realize I kicked the door open wider so Kid could see, but I didn't care. I felt his tongue trying to get in, so I opened my mouth and fought for dominance. My lover won, when he slid his hands across my sensitive scar. We both pulled away to catch our breaths and saw Kid staring. The girls were pouting and giving us sad looks. "So~ul! I thought we were going to do this together his time?" My meister whined.

I laughed, breaking some more tension. "Sorry, but he's to damn hot to resist!" I heard Kid choke and I turned to him, letting my eyes say the questions. Blood tricked from his nose and his eyes seemed distant, almost thoughtful. "Who wanted me here the most?" Black*Star weakly raised his hand. "I did."

I watched, silent as Lord Death's son, stepped up into Black*Star's face, just inches away. My eyes grew wide while his stayed blank as he stared at the ninja in front of him. Black*Star stood still for a moment before quickly kissing the boy in front of him, nearly making my eyes pop out.

What felt like hours, but were really only minutes, Black*Star pulled away, searching Kid's eyes. Still nothing. I was about to say something when Kid stirred. He actually looked at Black*Star before turning and walking out the door.

Black*Star's POV

I was silent, and filled with pure anguish. He left without a word and it broke my heart. Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki were looking at the door in shock, and not a word passed between us. I could feel my knees shake. "Please come back, Kid." I mentally begged, watching the door nob for a sign that my wish had been granted.

I fell to my knees after five minutes of watching and waiting, finally realizing that I made a huge mistake. Soul put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it back and forth. My gaze dropped to the floor and I bit my lip. "I'm a dumb ass." I whispered.

(Dark Side: WHAT! I thought kid would JOIN!)

IzLiz: Just wait...

(Dark Side: What?...)


	3. Chapter 3

Soul's POV

I tried my best to comfort him, but obviously wasn't doing a good job. Dropping my arms to my sides, I looked at the door again. "Damn it, Kid." I thought. "You just ruined our night." My eyes wandered to Maka, who was frowning at the door, then Tsubaki, who's lip quivered as she watched her partner mope. Pushing my fingers through my hair I sighed.

The door slammed open just as I went to sit down, and it made us all jump. With a flash of gold, I felt Patty tackle me. The air was knocked from my lungs and I laid on the ground dazed. "SOUL!" She smiled in my face and I blinked. "You didn't tell me you liked having fun!"

I heard Maka giggle and I looked in her direction. Liz stood beside her with Kid in the door way. "Patty," I complained. "Get off me!" She laughed and rolled off onto the floor beside me. "K-Kid?" Black*Star was staring at him with shocked eyes. He smiled and came over to help me up. "We can't leave the girls out."

Black*Star's POV

Mind. Blown. I couldn't comprehend anything. Kid was smiling at me and Liz was chuckling with Maka. I saw Patty getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around Soul. "W-What?" I said confused. The symmetrical freak that broke my heart walked up to me and held out a hand. "Come on. You seriously didn't think I noticed you staring at me today?"

My face turned hot and I looked down, taking him hand. He pulled me to my feet and placed his free hand on my cheek. "Black*Star, you're an idiot." He laughed. The heat growing in my face, I tried to turn away, but he pulled it back so he could look into my eyes. "You don't hide you emotions as well as Soul, Black*Star. So don't even try."

I frowned and looked at the ceiling. Warmth spread across my lips and spread through my body. Kid wrapped his arms around me and licked my bottom lip. I gasped and he slide his tongue in, licking my own. I could barely make out the sound of clothes hitting the floor before I lost focus on the outside world.

Kid became my top priority, and I trailed my fingers down his shirt, unbuttoning one button at a time. Moans came from within him and he tugged at my pants. Every minute that we spent kissing I grew harder and harder, and Kid would brush his fingers along the front of my boxers making me gasp, and he would push his tongue deeper in my mouth.

Soul's POV

I watched them at first, not noticing Patty stripping beside me. "So~ul!" She purred and I turned to her, my jaw hitting the floor. She covered her mouth to stifle her giggle, then she stepped closer, pressing her bare chest to mine and connecting our lips. Her perfume filled my senses as we met our tongues together.

Patty's eyes were closed. but I kept mine wide open, watching Liz be attacked by my horny meister and Black*Stars grinning weapon. They stripped themselves and her in seconds and began kisses while Tsubaki lowered herself between Maka's thighs. Patty then blocked my view, pulling me onto the couch, somehow making it so I was on top. Fingers trailing down my bare chest to my belt, Patty smiled at me as I drank in her beauty.

Unlike Maka, Patty had larger breasts that bounced as she moved. And her hair, being shorter, exposed a ling and lean neck. I felt her trying to pull my pants down and I stood to sweep them off, boxers and all. I heard her gasp and Liz from behind me stuttered, "Oh my g-god!" I turned my head around and saw her staring and I winked at her, making a blush cover her face. Patty tugged on my arm to get my attention but I was to distracted, when I caught sight of Kid and Black*Star tumbling to the floor, ripping at each others clothes.

"So~ul!" Patty called, finally getting my attention. "Hmm?" I turned back to her to find her on the floor under me. Our eyes connected and she smiled her bright white teeth at me. I smiled back and she winked. I gasped when I felt her tongue touch me. Nails dug into my leg as she took me whole into her mouth, bobbing her head. "Patty!" I panted, seeing spots.

(Dark Side: You seriously stopped it here? BAKA!)

IzLiz: *laughs* Thank it easy I'm still writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Black*Star's POV

I fought Kid for dominance, forcing him to lay still beneath me. We had already lost our clothes and during the battle Kid had grown hard. "Why do you get to be on top?" He whined and I bent down to kiss his neck. "Because I'm a god." I slid my fingers into his mouth and had him suck them, before I pushed them deep inside his entrance.

"AH!" he screamed and tears ran down his cheeks. Rhythmically I pumped them, widening him so it wouldn't hurt as bad later. I licked his cheeks, tasting his salty tears. "This might hurt at first." I whispered and slowly slid my fingers out to replace them with my hardened member. "BLACK*STAR!" He cried, throwing his head back.

Pumping him a little at a time, I watched his face go from pain to pleasure. I moved around some hitting just the right place making him moan my name. Quickly, I pushed in as deep as I could causing the moan turn into a scream. Kid reached back and grabbed my shoulders digging his nails in deeply. "B-BLACK*STAR! "

Soul's POV

Kid's screams were no longer left alone. Maka and Tsubaki were pleasuring Liz making her slur their names together, while I fought back screams of my own. Patty seemed like she had done this before, expertly maneuvering her tongue to hit my most sensitive spot, while still bobbing her head.

"PATTY!" I grabbed her head trying to slow her so my head would stop spinning, but she only took it as a sign to quicken, causing my knees to shake. I screamed again when she sucked hard. Her ambition paid off when I came in her mouth, and she swallowed as much as she could. "You taste good!" She smiled, licking her lips.

I fell onto the couch and she got on top of me. Lowering her body, she forced me inside of her, making her gasp. Her eye lids fluttered shut and I flipped her onto the couch and began thrusting into her slowly. "S-Soul!" She moaned, jabbing her nails into my back. I kept the same pace until she told me to go faster. I increased speed and she still wanted more. "Faster Soul!" She groaned. I sped up but still no satisfaction. "FASTER!"

I slammed into her body, panting from how much effort I had to put into it to get the response I was waiting for. Back arching she screamed my name in a shrill voice on the edge of coming. "S-SOUL!" I gave one last ditch effort to make her climax, and succeeded, feeling her tighten around me with her nails deep in my skin.

Black*Star's POV

We released at the same time and collapsed on the floor. The temperture of the room was melting me but I didn't care. "S-Soul? Black*Star?"" I heard Maka whisper. I saw her staring looking at us then at Soul and Patty. " I thought this was going to be a fivesome. Not three groups with seven total."

A breathless laugh came from Soul. "How the hell do we do seven at once?" He asked. I snickered. "Same as the for of us just instead. While I fuck Soul, Kid fucks Maka. Tsubaki gets fucked by Patty, and Liz gets sucked by Kid." They both looked at me shocked. Kid smiles, "I willing to try it. What about you guys?"

(Dark Side: Please yell at IzLiz! She keeps cliff hanging!)

IzLiz: Oh shut up Dark Side!


	5. Chapter 5

Soul's POV

Again, they made me the base. "B-Black*Star? Why am I the center?" He laughed and whispered in my ear,"Because your so cool." Then I felt him enter me, making me gasp and see spots. I could hear Maka laugh before she sucked my already hard member. "M-Maka!" I stuttered, before I felt lips on mine. It was Tsbaki, and she didn't need to fight me for dominance, my mind was already spinning.

Maka let go for a second to gasp, as Kid slid into her from behind. "Kid." She sighed then she went on to lick me. MY lovely kisser froze for a second moaning in my mouth. Trying to focus I saw Patty fingering Tsubaki and smiling at me, while Liz made out with Kid. I don't know how the hell this was working but I wasn't going to complain.

Black*Star spoke into my ear making me groan with excitement. My be Blare or Chrona could join some time. I think I nodded but I don''t remember, the only thing I do remember is after he said that Maka nipped me and he rammed into me. "MAKA! BLACK*STAR! " I managed and reached out to both of them, not wanting them to stop.

Fortunatly they didn't and my ninja even sped up making Maka sped up too. "FUCK! I'M GONNA-" I released into Maka's mouth and tightened around Black*Star, feeling him fill me as well. Maka gasped and tried to sallow but Kid made her scream in pleasure. "KID! GOD, KID!" She threw back her head and I saw Kid's eyes roll back. Tsubaki grabbed me for support as she came and Patty licked her dry. Liz and Patty were the last two of the group and Tsubaki gladly repaid the bouncy blonde, while Black*Star worked on Liz, not the slightest bit tired.

Black*Star's POV

I was gonna start of slow, but damn that girl was already on me. She even fought me to be on top, and that wasn't gonna happen. I pinned her to the ground and shoved into her making her moan. "N-Not fair. I wanted top." She complained. To shut her up I kisses her, and let her have control over our tongues.. My pace had to be hard and fast to get anywhere with Liz.

I nearly was at my climax before she was even near hers. But I found her weakness. Squeezing her ass. She arched her back so high, I thought it was going to break. And she screamed my name I almost covered my ears. I continued to make her get closer and closer to her limit until we both were there.

Her walls tightened around me, and I came for the third time that night with her soon after. "L-Liz." I said breathlessly. "B-Black*Star?" She looked at me tiredly wanting me to shut up so she could pass out. "D-Do you think Chrona or Blare might join next time?" he shrugged and put her head on my chest. " I don't know." She yawned then fell asleep. I looked at the ceiling pondering. "Maybe we should ask them." I thought before drifting off on the floor with the others around me.

(Dark Side: Damn it! Now I wanna see if their will be another one!)

IzLiz: Maybe...I'll think about it.

Please review!


End file.
